


You Have 1 Missed Video Call

by DovaBunny



Series: Geraskier Fics [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jealous Jaskier | Dandelion, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers, geralt is an architect, jaskier is a kindergarten teacher, meet ugly but kinda cute too, online dating so Geralt has to use his words, past Jaskier/countess, renfri and geralt are best bros, renfri deserves better, roach is a cat and belongs to Jaskier, sex via skype, so like phone sex but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/pseuds/DovaBunny
Summary: Geralt comes home late from a stupid work party Renfri and Yen made him go to and opens his laptop to see an unexpected notification."You have 1 Missed Video Call from Julian Alfred Pankratz"This is very strange for two reasons. One, he doesn't know this Julian fellow even though his profile picture makes him wish he did, and two, no one but Ciri has his Skype details.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772185
Comments: 46
Kudos: 621





	1. You Have 1 Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a shameless reworked version of an old fic of mine (dragon age) that I felt had geraskier vibes. 
> 
> Big thanks my beta [dandelion_writes (Ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_writes/pseuds/dandelion_writes) for coming to my rescue!   
> [Check him out on Tumblr too for tasty Witcher content](https://dandelion-and-the-wolf.tumblr.com/).

It’s been a long day at the office for Geralt.

As an architect he wasn’t a stranger to long hours, what he could do without, however, was overly familiar co-workers – he was sure they meant well but how-many-fucking-times can he grunt at them in lieu of words before they take the hint that no, he does not want to see photos of their spawn and no, he doesn’t think he needs to go out with them on Wednesday for Karaoke because he looks like he needs it. He needs peace and quiet, he needs this Blaviken project done, and then he needs a drink. Alone. At home.

But then again, Destiny had a way saying, or no, rather it had a way of kicking down the door and busting in yelling: ‘fuck you Geralt I’m here to shit on your hopes and dreams!’

Something else he could do without was Yennefer and Renfri.

He cared for them both, deeply, but between Yennefer as his boss and Renfri as his partner, he was constantly helpless but to watch Destiny shit on his hopes and dreams.

Case in point – tonight. His long day at the office had turned into a long night at a Karaoke bar with lots of beer. And terrible singing. Which made him drink more beer. Which made him drunk.

Which made him contribute to said terrible singing.

The one upside was that Aretuza Architects was not covering the bill tonight. Kaer Morhen Konstruction (yes, they spelt it like that) was, after losing a bet. Lambert and Keira had been making eyes at each other since the Christmas party, with the sexual tension so heavy it made Yennefer’s perfume seem subtle. But neither took the plunge, despite knowing they both wanted it. So, of course, the adult thing to do was place a bet of who would crack first – the loser’s company will over the tap of the celebration party. Keira was difficult but smart, and Lambert was dense but stubborn, but in the end, all she did was get Geralt to take a photo with his arm around her shoulder for Lambert to crack and send rather (hilarious) threats to Geralt if he ‘steals his girl’.

So Eskel was here glaring daggers at each new order of drinks going on their tab, and Lambert was serenading his lady.

Renfri made puking noises. Geralt agreed.

So here he was, at 2h30am, fiddling with his keys as he tried to unlock the door. With way more effort than it should take, he stumbled into his apartment and headed straight for the bed.

Just as he flopped onto the soft sheets, not giving a flying fuck about even taking his clothes off – he will wash it all tomorrow, heck he will burn it if he has to, he’s tired goddammit - he got a text.

**Renfri** : _ Shiiiiiiitt G4rlt! thAT Stegobor ass frm th blavk8n jus tExtd. wanTS a updaet. SenD me wat u hav. Im teLL him we wer woRKign on it allnyt. K lovuuuuu xxxxx RenFree OUT xxx _

Geralt groaned. If it were anyone else he would tell them to go suck a drowner dick, but this was Renfri.

He had some choice colourful adjectives for her anyway as he rolled back onto his feet, went to wash his face, put on his PJs, and drink water, before shuffling over to his desk.

He opened his laptop only to be met by a rather unexpected alert.

**_Skype – One Missed Video Call_ **

Geralt frowned. Very few people had his Skype details, and almost all of them were at the party getting shitfaced on drinking games with construction workers who could drink like fish and sing like bards. He only had it to talk with Ciri.

He squinted as he opened his Skype to see who it was.

**_Julian Alfred Pankratz_ **

That wasn’t familiar at all. But one glance at the man’s profile picture had his eyebrows shoot up and his lips part.

“Wow…”

It was a picture of a human man, smiling with eyes deep blue and warm, a messy mop of brown hair, and a fitted red shirt with a low v showing impressive chest hair and broad shoulders. He was laughing at whoever was holding the camera, reaching for it while his other hand held a guitar on his lap.

The man was…. Beautiful.

Geralt didn’t even realise he was staring, his eyes studying every little detail of the picture till he was startled with another ping of his phone.

**Renfri** : _ ??????????????!!!1?? [:eggplant:] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this brilliant line by Tumblr Mystic-Majestic : 
> 
> The books, a summary:
> 
> Geralt: I just want to live my life as a witcher, killing monsters for money, moving from town to town across the Continent. Nice and simple.
> 
> Destiny, kicking down the door: HELLO YOU GOTH CUNT I'M HERE TO FUCK UP ALL YOUR PLANS!


	2. Call Dropped

Geralt grumbled as he walked into his apartment.

Well, grumbled more than usual.

The office closed early today because, well, everyone was hungover. Especially Renfri who kept her blinds drawn, her lights off, and her shades on all day as she slept at her desk and threw staplers at anyone who entered her office. Where she kept all those staplers boggled everyone’s mind, but they seemed in endless supply.

Somehow Yennefer had managed to convince Stregobor that it was just a bug going around town, and in the interest of the health and safety of her employees she had sent them all home for the day.

But the communal hangover, the lying to a client, the near-comatose state of his partner, and espressos Eskel (bless his soul) had sent the whole office wasn’t what had his mind occupied.

No, his mind was on a certain brunette human with sparkling blue eyes, the type of smile to make you stop in your tracks, and an apparent affinity for music. It was driving him to distraction – why did the man call him? How did he get his details? And why did he  _ video _ call?

…would he call again?

Geralt had waited all day, checking his laptop every 15mintues in between the mindless mechanic tasks of the day.

Now at home with no other distractions, it was driving him mad. He tried to work out but he got paranoid that he’d miss the call when…  _ if  _ it came because of the noisy equipment.

Grumbling to himself he downed a glass of water with aspirin, put on a nice shirt – the reason to which he refused to address – and sat down in front of his laptop.

He’ll just call the man,  _ Julian _ . Just call and ask why he had called him. Simple, right? And it would be the polite thing to do, surely. He was just returning the call. Yes, that is what he was going with.

Taking a steadying breath, Geralt ran his fingers through his hair and hit ‘Video Call’ under Julian’s name.

The ringing tone was agony to Geralt, and every split second the call wasn't answered seemed to drag on and claw at his throat till his chest became tight.

“Fuck. This is stupid…” Geralt mutters bitterly, but just as he reaches out to hit ‘End Call’ – the option disappears.

A big black window opens up, then the video image focuses, and a room comes into view. He can see a bed, what looks like turquoise silk covers, loads of books on a bedside table, three different instruments and scattered notebooks, and drawn curtains.

“Just a minute, my darling!” a voice rings out over the speaker, and Geralt spots what looks like an elbow then a hip appear then disappear just off camera. “You- ah – caught me a little off guard! Just… a moment dearest, I’ll just… get ready…”

Geralt’s eyes went wide. Get ready? For what? Why was he talking like Geralt knew him?

…did he know him?

“I was worried when–  _ ouch! –  _ when you didn’t answer last night,” Julian’s raised voice came from somewhere in the room over muted thumping noises like he was… hopping and bumping into things?

If Geralt was at all the type for one night stands and drunken hook-ups he would’ve been panicking that he might have given his details to someone he apparently couldn’t remember, but there is no way he would forget Julian’s face. Or that voice.

So he stayed quiet and watched.

“There! Ready!” the voice announced with clear excitement. Then the lights in the room were suddenly turned off, a ‘click’ sound then a desk lamp was turned on with the ‘spotlight’ on the bed.

Then the music started…

_ “My mind is telling me no-ooohh!” _

And ‘Julian’ appeared…

_ “But my bod-yyyy! My body is telling me yeee-heesss!” _

…in nothing but red lacey panties and a black feather boa. And was that…red lipstick? And eye-liner around those impossibly blue eyes…?

The lacey panties and make-up should look ridiculous but somehow, even with broad shoulders, chest hair, and strong legs, he just… looked incredible. His body moved with a sultry grace.

Geralt choked as he tried to inhale sharply but also lost his breath all in one.

Julian didn’t once look at the camera as he proceeded to dance in the soft lighting, clearly liking being in the ‘spotlight’ to the ridiculously sexy and cheesy music. Smiling and smirking like he knew it was sexy and cheesy but was having a ball nonetheless.

Geralt sat frozen on the spot, staring unblinkingly at the screen, afraid that even moving an inch would undo the magic some deity had clearly woven before him.

If this was magic and Yen was in on this he would never speak to her again as long as he lived.

_ “Girl there is nothing wrong – with a little bump and grind” _

Julian swayed his hips, his back to the camera, and slipped the feather boa down the lovely curve of his spine that curled side to side to the music, down to perfectly shaped mounds where long legs ended, then around a narrow waist before lifting it up to his toned back and broad shoulders.

Without warning Julian bent over, wiggling his ass, deliciously wrapped in fine red lace, for the camera. Geralt suddenly sat up straight, his throat felt very dry and his pants very tight…

Julian slowly straightened, still moving seductively to the ridiculous music which had no right to be as sexy as the man was making it. Turning his head to the side showing off his profile and alluring eyes, but not looking at the camera. Julian slapped his own ass hard and gave a little moan and sucked a deliciously pouty bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes fluttered.

Geralt swallowed thickly and leaned forward, amber eyes trained on the heavenly body. A body who was slowly spinning around with movements somewhere between a shimmy and humping the air, but all so tempting and mesmerising.

Again, something that had NO business being as insanely sexy as it was.

The man was a dancer. He had to be. No normal person could move like that.

Just as he was fully facing the camera, Julian threw his head back and moaned softly as long elegant fingers trailed down an equally toned chest, brushing through soft lush chest hair and flicking a pink nipple which elicited a little whine from that long throat exposed to him, down a soft but flat stomach till it slipped under the lacey cage containing the man’s obviously interested and obviously  _ ample _ member.

“Hmmmmm,” Julian moaned in delight as his fingers wrapped around his cock, visible through the lacy panties. “Do you like that, my Countess?”

…and that was about the moment Geralt coughed, choked, and yelped all at once.

Countess? Who the fuck is this Countess!?

“Countess, love, are you oka- …” Julian spun bent over to look at the screen, eyes full of concern…

…then wide in sheer horror.

“…”

“…”

“…you’re not the Countess de Stael…”

“…not to my knowledge, no,” came Geralt’s low rumbling response.

Julian made a sound somewhere between a cry and a scream as he slapped his hand over his mouth and slammed his laptop shut.

The video turned black.

**_Call Ended._ **

“…what the fuck.” Geralt sat motionless staring at his screen, his mind reeling with what had just happened.

“…I need a cold shower,” he mumbled to himself, ignoring the way his pants strained against his crotch and his stomach fluttered.

What the fuck indeed.

Somewhere in the distance Destiny cackled.


	3. Incoming Call

Geralt was distracted.

Well,  _ still  _ distracted. He twirled his pen between his fingers, unseeing eyes trained on the black notebook in front of him as his mind replayed the images that had so often revisited him since ‘ _ the call. _ ’

“Oi, broodmeister!” Geralt’s head snapped up and he was very suddenly reminded that he was in the middle of a board meeting with potential clients. Zoltan, who handled their PR and marketing, gave him a pointed look. “Would you mind, so kindly, to give a rundown of the extra security measure options available to the lovely mister Foltest?”

“Of course,” he shook his head. “Apologies. I would suggest-“

By the time the meeting was over Zoltan looked ready to scold him. The presentation went well enough, Foltest seemed quite interested, but Geralt knew he had come across as very  _ disinterested  _ and _ distant.  _ Not exactly his most professional meeting. Not his worst either as ‘disinterested’ and ‘distant’ were his two most accurate descriptions.

The worst had occurred after losing a bet to Vernon and having to wear Yennefer’s pants suit to a meeting with a Duke and Duchess.

He got the contact. Along with ‘disinterested’ and ‘distant’, he was also commonly described as ‘vaguely threatening’. 

But Zoltan didn’t scold him, Geralt was sure Zoltan could see he wasn’t himself – which he wasn’t. His designs and plans incorporated more colour, red, deep blue, and even turquoise, where his former style was very clinical blacks, whites, greys, and maybe the odd silver or steel finishes if he was feeling playful. He used more curves, softer edges, and even though him working alone in his office and not wanting to be disturbed was nothing new, he now seemed more distracted.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you, Geralt,” Shani said in her firm but gentle way, having pulled him aside as the rest left the boardroom, “but you know I’m here if you wish to talk, right?”

“I know, thank you. It is but a minor distraction, you needn’t worry yourself. Please tell Yen and Renfri I’ll be working from home for the rest of the day.”

But being home didn’t make it any better either. He doodled rather than designed, and when he swapped his coffee for wine he knew today was a lost cause for productivity. He had just put on a documentary he'd been waiting to see, to keep his mind occupied, when a sound from his laptop startled him. He all but leapt over his couch to see if his ears were deceiving him.

**_Incoming Video Call – Julian Alfred Pankratz_ **

“It can’t be…” he muttered to himself. But it was. Julian’s beautiful smiling face with his blue, blue eyes and his guitar above the words.

Geralt quickly sat and cleared his throat. He had a last thought to check his hair but passed on the idea; he couldn’t risk missing the call. And that was stupid.

He hit ‘Answer’.

The video window opened and then turned from black into colour. The backdrop of a familiar room, now with the curtains open, and a sombre but awkwardly friendly face came into view.

“Uh… hi?” Julian said with a slightly forced chuckle and a little wave. His hair was messy in a more unintentional way than it was in the photo, and his shirt looked like he had slept in it.

Geralt swallowed. The man still looked beautiful. “Hello.”

“I, ah- … called to apologize. For… well, I guess,” Julian chuckled again, but it was a mirthless sound, “visually assaulting you? If that’s a thing? I… had the wrong profile name and didn’t check before I called.”

Geralt was struck, now that he was properly looking at the man, how…troubled he looked. His eyes avoiding the camera, squirming in his seat.

“I assure you there was no harm done. An honest mistake, I’m sure.” A thought occurred to Geralt then. “I suppose I owe you an apology in kind. I should’ve made you aware of who you had called earlier, but I must confess I was somewhat…stunned.”

Julian laughed, a little more honest-sounding, and it made something in Geralt’s chest soften. “Yeah, I bet. With me shaking what my mamma gave me on camera like I was being paid to do it…” he shook his head then looked up into the camera. “I’m Jaskier, by the way. I know my profile says Julian, but I prefer Jaskier.”

“Geralt,” he said with a slight nod. “Although I guess you could also tell from my profile.”

“Actually, I didn’t. Your icon is the default image and your name is just ‘witcher89’. The name I was supposed to call was ‘witch89’, so you can see where I went wrong. Not that I’m excusing it!”

Geralt checked his profile details… “Ah. You are correct. I rarely use the app so I never thought to set it up completely it seems.” Geralt felt a question on the tip of his tongue, one he had been wondering about ever since. “The person you had meant to call, ‘the Countess’, I believe? Did you manage to get a hold of her?”

Jaskier gestured at nothing and gave a weak smile. “I did… She, uhm, she was my girlfriend. We were doing long distance, and I hoped to keep the magic alive – you know? She got a job across the Continent and I had to stay here… anyway, turns out she’s been cheating on me. Or rather, she took the job to try and ‘let me down gently’ as an excuse to break up… not wanting to ‘hurt my feelings by dumping me’. So she basically dumped me without telling me and here I was trying to make it work.. Anyway… you can imagine how that worked out.” He wiped angrily at his eyes like the tears betrayed him.

“Fool.”

Geralt had said the word before his mind could stop him. Jaskier looked up into the camera.

“Excuse me?”

Oh well. No going back now. “She’s a fool. To have someone like you who would go through all that effort, but then to throw it all away?” he shook his head, feeling sorry for Jaskier’s clear heartbreak, but also guilty about how he wasn’t sorry that they broke up. He chose not to think on why he felt like that. “She’s a fool and you’re better off without her.”

Jaskier gave a crooked and amused smile. “You don’t even know me?”

“…Well, maybe I would like to.”

Jaskier stared at the screen, but just as Geralt was beginning to regret his words, and apology and goodbye on his lips, Jaskier laughed. Head thrown back, eyes closed, full body laughed.

“Oh my,” he said between the laughs as he caught his breath. “I can’t believe this is actually happening!” This time his mirth was completely genuine, and seemingly unexpected.

Geralt raised an eyebrow. He didn’t enjoy being an object of humour and ridicule. “Care to explain why I’m so amusing to you?”

“I’m sorry, sorry,” he said as he regained control of his laughter, wiping what now looked like a tear of joy. “It’s just… An hour ago I was crying, like I had been for two days. I was thinking of how alone I was, how I had no one to talk to. Work has been tough, I haven’t been able to write any new songs, and I’d lost my muse. That, and my poor cat is so done with me clinging to him and crying into his fur.” He looked up at Geralt, eyes bright. “And here you are, the most embarrassing thing to ever have happened to me – okay no, the third most embarrassing – and you call my ex-girlfriend a fool for leaving me without telling me, and say you want to get to know me. I mean…” he just chuckled and shook his head.

Geralt smiled then. Watching Jaskier’s expression become lighter and happier as they spoke made his chest feel warm and fluttery. But then again, just looking at the man seemed to have that effect.

“I… will admit that after your call I have been quite…  _ distracted  _ at work,” Geralt admitted as he felt a blush rise to his ears. Jaskier was baring his soul and was quite humiliated, Geralt might as well be honest. “And  _ red _ has been featuring quite prominently in my designs.”

“Designs?”

“I’m an architect.”

Jaskier slapped a hand over his mouth and laughed so hard his shoulders shook. “Oh- Oh Melitele’s flaming tits- ! That is just- the funniest! Oh gods, I haven’t laughed this hard in-”

Geralt gave a polite nod of his head. “I am glad to be of service. It’s good to feel useful, because I wasn’t kidding when I said I’ve been distracted. My boss is concerned. I was almost scolded today for not paying attention in a very important meeting”

Jaskier’ laughs calmed down to giggles. “I’m sorry for laughing, and I’m so sorry for being such a source of unproductivity.” Jaskier grinned in a way that told him he wasn’t sorry at all.

“You’re forgiven,” Geralt smirked. “If you tell me what those first two most embarrassing experiences were?”

And that’s how it started. 


	4. Answer Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy you crazy animals

It has been 7 months since that first call. What had started out as a conversation to get to know his mystery caller, had turned into a 4 hour chat. He even showed Jaskier – who he had since learned was a kindergarten teacher and musician – his aborted plans. With the patience and encouragement that only a kindergarten teacher could have, Jaskier gave him some pointers and he was able to finish it with new vigour.

Then the next day, Geralt called him back to thank him for his help. That was a two hour call.

The next day Jaskier called to tell him about a cute kid in his class that wants to be an architect one day, showing the crude picture he drew. Jaskier thought it was beautiful and beamed with pride. Geralt felt his stomach flutter.

Every day one of the two found a reason to call the other, even though the excuses were sometimes clearly weak – both pretended to not realise. When they had nothing new to talk about, they watched the same movie on Netflix with Jaskier’s running commentary or got drunk and debated music. Or rather, Jaskier would hold a one man debate while Geralt watched, bemused, with his whiskey - arguing with him despite not having said a word for 20minutes. Sometimes they would call and make dinner together, Geralt giving Jaskier pointers in the kitchen (the man was sweet, but nearly useless. He could burn water, Geralt was sure).

Geralt used to hate taking calls, usually ignoring them at home or letting Renfri answer. He wasn’t a talker and a person always said more with their body language than their words, so it was awkward and stilted. Especially since Geralt was everything but a conversationalist.

But with Jaskier it was just…easy. The man was animated and friendly and could easily hold both sides of a conversation, seemingly just happy to have Geralt listen and respond every now and then with a word or two. There were no expectations, and not once had Geralt felt uncomfortable for not knowing what to say.

Their dynamic was just…easy. Comfortable. Nice.

With time curiosity turned to admiration, admiration turned to friendship, and then friendship turned into affection.

For weeks now their usual conversations had taken a turn. They flirted more, or rather Jaskier flirted more and Geralt smirked back at him, texted during the day to just ‘check in’, and both had clearly started fixing their hair and clothes before calling. Jaskier had mentioned turning down two dates because he would rather not miss Geralt’s call. Geralt had come to enjoy the way Jaskier would preen when he complimented him, like Geralt couldn’t see the pink tint of his cheeks and ears rise.

But was Geralt imagining it? The chemistry between them? The tension that felt like it could snap at any moment?

Is this what Lambert and Keira felt like?

Those fears were laid to rest when one day, while video calling from work because Jaskier was about to head to the supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner and he wanted to check the recipe with Geralt, Renfri appeared behind Geralt.

“Now who could be so important that my Geralt is slacking off at work?” she teased as she tried to peek at his phone by leaning over his shoulder. Geralt scoffed and shooed her away to go bother someone else, but not before she laughed “as long as you remember who showed you how to tie a knot with a cherry stem using only your tongue!”

Jaskier had been… well… jealous.

There was no ambiguity to it. He was suddenly pouty and withdrawn and a little irritated. With a sly grin Geralt entertained Jaskier’s idea that he and Renfri had something going, before admitting that they were just partners at the firm. They met in college at a party, drunk, and made out. Then she laughed at how bad a kisser he is and spent the night teaching him like a damn tutor. A box of cherries made an appearance. They’ve been close friends ever since, nothing more. Jaskier had felt very sheepish and apologized for ‘getting so worked up’.

They went on as normal after, but something had clearly shifted between them. They both knew Jaskier had gotten jealous of Renfri, and they both knew Geralt didn’t mind – not in the least.

Then one late night shortly after, Jaskier had admitted in some not-so-sober conversation that he had a bit of a kink for exhibitionism, which was what had inspired the video call to the Countess in the first place. It also arose that neither of them had had a sexual partner in the past seven months, which didn’t help the fact that Jaskier had been the sole image in Geralt’s mind every time he touched himself.

So when Christmas was coming up… Geralt decided it was time to be bold.

**_Incoming Video Call – Julian Alfred Pankratz_ **

“Hello, Jaskier,” Geralt greeted with a smirk, hoping the confidence he was putting forward would hide how nervous he was feeling.

“Hey, Ger. Did you, um, send me a package?”

“I did. Did you read the instructions?”

“That I was only to open it on Christmas day and while on Skype with you?”

“Good,” he grinned. He had paid extra for an express service that would deliver it on Christmas morning. “Merry Christmas, Jask.”

Jaskier was clearly a bit confused but excited. He bounced on his chair and he squealed and started tearing at the wrapping till he got to the box beneath and opened the flap and…froze.

Geralt swallowed thickly. Had it been a mistake? Oh Melitele, please let this not have been a mistake.

“I uhm…” he began. “I hope this wasn’t too presumptuous of me, I just-“

“You bought me a dildo…”

“I… did. Yes.”

There was awkward silence for a moment as Jaskier slowly took out the big red dildo.

With every moment Jaskier stared at it wide eyed, Geralt grew more and more nervous to the point that he felt he was going to throw up.

“Listen, Jaskier. You don’t have to-“

“I love it.”

-do… what?”

“I love it! Oh Melitele's balls, Geralt! I can’t believe you got me a dildo!” Jaskier flushed beautifully as he turned the thing in his hands, inspecting it with clear admiration. “It's perfect! I’ve… I’ve always wanted one but it seemed like a waste of money. Thank you, Geralt!”

“You’re most welcome,” Geralt melted in relief. “I am glad you like it.”

“I do! I- …oh, but I didn’t get you anything?”

Now it was Geralt’s turn to flush, from his chest right up to his ears. “I… I- … don’t worry about it…”

"Geraaaaaalt?” Jaskier teased with a knowing smirk. “What are you not telling me? C’mon, you’re my best friend. You can tell me anything.”

Geralt closed his eyes and took a breath, then opened them to look right at the camera. “I got myself a gift. An…accompanying gift. It’s a fleshlight. Urgh, that’s an awful name for it.”

Jaskier’s eyes grew wide, but the sparkle in them told Geralt he was anything but upset. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“I…may have had your gift made to my specific measurements…” Geralt tried to keep his confident composure, but the more he said it out loud, the more he wondered what the fuck had possessed him to do this. Then he remembered how drunk he was the night he was pining and lusting after Jaskier so hard it hurt, the night he placed the order for the ‘long distance couple special’.

Jaskier comically clutched the dildo to him like a safety blanket, his eyes soft and beseeching. “Geralt, I… I don’t know what to say. I would love to, absolutely love to, but I… I feel I need to ask  _ why  _ you want to do this? Because I don’t want to get feelings involved where they shouldn’t be. So…why?”

Here it was. Here was his chance to come clean, to get this suffocating weight off his chest.

“Because I want you Jaskier. Because I have wanted you since the first time I saw your profile picture, in more ways than one. I wish I could be with you on Christmas, to cook for you, watch bad movies… to hold you, kiss you, have you. But I can’t. So…” he shrugged. “Only if that’s something you wish for too, of course. If my advances are unwanted, please tell me and I will bother you no more.”

Jaskier was quiet for a moment, then he smiled brighter than Geralt had ever seen him smile, his eyes sparking with unshed tears. “I wish for nothing more.”

Geralt grinned, bright and honest, before it turned darker, hungrier. “Good.”

Jaskier bit his tongue, a teasing coy look. “So… I’m assuming you want to…watch?”

“Oh not just watch. Every time you thrust it into that perfect ass of yours, I’ll be thrusting up into  _ my _ toy too.”

Jaskier’s breath hitched and his pupils suddenly dilated. “Oh gods that’s hot…” he breathed.

“Then what are you waiting for, Jaskier? On the bed, on your back.”

Jaskier fell off his stool as he tried to turn and get up and start taking off his shirt all at once. A muffled “I’m okay!” and a moment later Jaskier reappeared, shirtless and kicking off his pants. He grabbed a bottle from his bedside table drawer and got on the bed, on his back. “Your turn,” Jaskier said with a naughty eyebrow waggle, albeit a little breathless.

“Cheeky,” Geralt purred as he stood to remove his clothes. He paused for a moment with his thumbs on his underpants waistband, before mustering his courage and pulling it down too.

“Melitele's flaming tits…” he heard Jaskier say. “Wow, Geralt… you’re…wow…”

Geralt sat back down on his comfy work office chair, the toy and lube on his desk, and pushed away a bit so Jaskier could see from his crotch to his face. “Glad you like the view. Now… I want you to prepare yourself. Slowly.”

Geralt was sure he could see Jaskier’s cock jump under his underwear before the man quickly pulled it off and tossed it, grabbing the lube.

Jaskier was… well. Let's just say Geralt absently made a mental note to ask whether Jaskier would be okay to let Geralt have one made in  _ his  _ measurements. His thoughts, however, were pulled back to the present by a soft moan.

Geralt licked his lips as he watched Jaskier, propped up on his back with a pillow under his hips, legs spread to him, ease one slick finger into himself. Slowly, tentatively, he started to pump his finger into him.

Knowing it was for him made Geralt flush with desire and hunger as he watched this beautiful, wonderful man open to him in the most intimate of ways. 

“That’s good, Jaskier… you look so tempting…” Geralt breathed in his gravelly low voice. “Fuck, I wish I was there right now…” Jaskier’s breathing became heavier, his chest rising and falling faster as one finger became two a little too soon, causing a slight wince. “Shhh, gently… I don’t want you to hurt, only to feel so, so good.”

“Hnngg…” Jaskier moaned. “Fuck…. Want you… so bad… God!” He was panting now, his hips rocking to meet his hand, undulating as his whole beautiful body moved to the need.

Geralt smirked, “I’m not God, but I’ll take the compliment.” He absently started brushing his fingertips over his cock, achingly hard now, but he knew the reward would be worth the wait. “I want you just as badly, Jaskier. Don’t doubt it.”

Jaskier sped up the pace, his breaths becoming moans. Geralt watched patiently, hungrily, encouraging him with praises and promises. When the third finger slid in easily he declared “I’m ready… I can’t wait anymore, Geralt please! I can’t-”

“Then take it, Jaskier…” Geralt finally allowed himself to get his toy, applying lube generously to the tempting entrance of the toy. He’d opted for the male version, a soft but firm puckered hole so tempting. It wasn’t what he wanted, it wasn’t  _ who  _ he wanted, but it would do if they could share this pleasure.

Jaskier fluffed up the pillow below his hips to give Geralt a better view as he slicked up the dildo. Watching Jaskier handle the replica of his cock so deftly, yet with such appreciation… he could already feel a hungry heat coil in him.

Jaskier lifted his knees again, dildo lifted to his hole, and looked up at the screen. Geralt sat back and positioned the slick toy above his aching, leaking cock. When he spoke he was surprised at how breathless he sounded, “Oh Jaskier, you make such a beautiful picture. Slowly now…”

In unison they both pushed their toys – Geralt’s hard cock slipping into the tight slick channel, Jaskier pushing the silicon cock slowly into himself. It was hard keeping the same slow speed Jaskier was using as he let the the dildo take him inch by inch, but the torture was sweet. 

Jaskier threw his head back, moaning, his free hand clenching at the bedding. Geralt licked his lips as his eyes followed the lean lines from a stubbled jaw down a long neck, his throat working around his moans, down a heaving chest and flat belly, a hard manhood standing neglected, down to where he could see the replica of his cock slowly disappear into Jaskier’s eager body.

An odd sensation came over him, part satisfaction to see beautiful Jaskier so wanton and hungry for him, and part envy. He wanted to run his hands up those long legs and lean thighs, he wanted to scrape his teeth over one of those pert pink nipples and revel in the sounds Jaskier would make for him. He wanted to taste, to savour, to feel, he…  _ he wanted. _

“Oh Jaskier… beautiful Jaskier…” he panted, the images in his mind and the one displayed to him now – so obscene yet so very alluring – making him even harder. “Move for me. Take your pleasure and I will follow…”

Jaskier bit his lip, brows furrowed as his whole body quivered with strain and pleasure. “Oh fuck…” his unsteady voice said. “If this is what you feel like then… Oh gods, Geralt…”

"Good?"

"So good...so full…. I love it."

And so their dance began.

Slow at first, like two new partners in a waltz, slow and steady and each carefully watching the other to keep up. Then a rhythm was found, Jaskier would alternate between slowly rolling his hips seductively to biting his lip with one leg pulled up with his free hand while he fucked himself hard with it. 

And Geralt watched with more attention and devotion than he has felt to any single task in years. His toy rose and sank down over his rock hard cock at Jaskier’s pace. It didn’t take too long, between muffled curses and breathless praises, for the two to move in perfect unison – it turned from a graceful waltz to a hot and dirty tango.

“Geralt- Ger- … Oh melitele'spearlynipsfuck… I’m so- so close!” Jaskier cried out as he dropped the leg he held up so both were now spread obscenely while thrusting down onto the toy fucking into him. His one hand kept pumping the toy while the other grabbed his neglected, flushed cock and started working himself hard. His back arched off the bed and his hips undulated further thrusting roughly onto the toy and into his hand, though his hands didn’t stop.

“Me too…  _ Fuck _ !" Geralt said in a voice so rough and deep he barely recognised it as his own. " _ Jask… _ Come for me. Let me see you.” Geralt’s hips thrust up every time he shoved the toy down over his cock, not taking his eyes off the screen for even a second. He imagined grabbing those milky thighs, licking the thin sheen of sweat off Jaskier’s flat belly, leaving possessive bites and soothing kisses all over that glorious body. But most of all, he imagined thrusting into him, for them to truly be joined and for Geralt to take Jaskier and show him all the passion and care he felt. To be buried deep inside that sweet eager hole and claim him as he wished he could. 

Geralt could feel the edge fast approaching, the steep drop into the abyss of pure pleasure. “Come for me… please…” he desperately begged, wanting – no, needing – this to be shared. "Give into it, dear."

The words seem to hit Jaskier like a command, as he suddenly arched off the bed with a loud cry, thrusting the toy deep one last time before his release rocked his entire body, his seed shot across his chest as tremors shook him. Geralt’s name tumbled over those wet, pink lips over and over like a chant. His tall, lean body stayed bowed till he was completely spent and his legs shook with the release, then he dropped on his back, panting heavily.

Geralt mirrored the final thrust and was overcome with the display before him, the sounds over the speakers. He came fast and hard into the toy, gritting his teeth as his body trembled and jerked through the pulses.

After a few long moments of nothing but heavy breathing from both sides of the screen, Geralt gave a tired smile. “Fuck... Jaskier… that was…”

But he was met with silence.

He quickly looked up, wondering if their connection had broken up, but no, Jaskier was sitting up on the edge of his bed, head down and hands on his knees. Geralt could still see his shoulders rise and fall as he still caught his breath. Pillow and toy on the floor.

“Jaskier?” his voice that had been drenched in sated euphoria was now cracking with worry. Had something gone wrong? Was Jaskier hurt? Did he… regret it? Oh, Melitele please… “Jaskier? Love, are you alright?”

Jaskier flinched but kept his head down. “I can’t… I’m not…” he gave a rueful chuckle Geralt knew by now, the one he used when he felt the fool. Jaskier looked up but the moment he saw Geralt’s face something in his expression changed; morphed from looking lost to stunned.

“What… what did you just call me?” Jaskier asked, his voice hoarse and brittle -sounding, whether from over-usage during sex or overburdened from the emotion he was feeling.

Geralt felt himself pale the moment he realised it… he had just called Jaskier ‘love’. And Geralt didn’t do pet names or nicknames carelessly. “A- Jaskier, I-”

But Jaskier held up a hand to stop him, “I… I’m sorry, Geralt, I need to… I need to go. I’m sorry…”

**_Call Ended_ **


	5. House Call

Geralt couldn’t discern whether the pounding was his head, his heart, or from some other origin in his vague vicinity.

Might be Destiny having a party for successfully fucking with Geralt again.

He had tried every possible option to reach Jaskier, to apologize. Because that was it, right? He messed up. He assumed Jaskier wanted him the way he wanted Jaskier. He didn’t know what to think… Did Jaskier hate him? Was he done with him? Did he feel shame or regret? Anger?

No answer seemed to fit the Jaskier he knew, or the expression and emotion etched into the man’s beautiful face and lost-looking deep blue eyes just before he ended the call. But his mind couldn’t stop racing, his feet couldn’t stop pacing, and his heart couldn’t stop breaking. In the end, he had taken a sleeping tablet with a bottle of wine to get everything to stop.

Now, waking up curled up on the couch, the waves of self-loathing returned. His cheeks and eyes felt rough, like he had been crying, not that he could recall. And this fucking pounding in his hea-

The clear sound of someone knocking on the door pulled him into full consciousness.

“Fuck off!” he muttered. He didn’t want to see anyone! He wanted to be left alone to wallow and hopefully beg Jaskier to forgive him. “Go Away!” he yelled in the direction of the door, throwing a pillow at it as if to ward off the attack on his sobriety.

There was a shuffling of feet outside the door and something that sounded … squeaky?

“…Geralt?” came a meek but achingly familiar voice from beyond the door.

Geralt sat up so fast his head and stomach protested violently. He swallowed and shook his head. His imagination is playing tricks on him. It almost sounded like Jas-

“Shit… did I get the address wrong?”

-kier….

Geralt rushed to the door, flicking the key to unlock before yanking it open.

In his doorway stood a tired but gorgeous brunette with blue eyes, and a smile that was hopeful and shy and goofy and…perfect.

“Jaskier?” the disbelief heavy in his voice, but hope in equal parts.

“Uhm… Hi, Geralt… It’s… uhm…. Melitele’s tits I had a whole speech worked out, but now here you are, looking even hotter in person and I….” Jaskier chuckled and shook his head at himself before taking a deep breath. He looked Geralt straight in the eyes. “Did you mean that? When you called me ‘love’?”

Geralt’s eyes widened. His mind had finally caught up to the events and he looked down to see two bags and a backpack at the man’s feet. He looked back into those big, questioning eyes.

“I did.”

Jaskier’ face lit up with a smile brighter than the sun. “Truly?” he asked, taking a small step forward.

“Completely.” Geralt matched the small step. “Jaskier, I’ve been falling for you since I first got the missed call notification with your picture. I’ve been falling ever since.”

Jaskier laughed, a sound full of relief and joy. “Oh thank the gods! In that case….” Jaskier turned towards his backpack and Geralt swore he heard another ‘squeaky’ sound, then long fingers flipped the flap back and pulled out a large, grumpy looking brown cat with a white stripe over its nose. 

“Geralt, meet Roach. Roach, meet Geralt. My boyfriend. If he’s okay with it, we’ll be visiting for a while.”

“You will?” Geralt felt his heart flip in his chest and took another step till he was right in front of the object of his affection.

“Geralt, I’ve had my heart broken too often because of half-hearted promises and distance. So I’m all or nothing, take all of me now, or set me free.” His voice was steady but his eyes were fragile and desperate. “So… what will it be?”

Geralt studied the man’s face, he couldn’t believe he was here, he was real. He smiled and turned to face the furry beast in Jaskier’ arms.

“Hello Roach, welcome home.”

In the distance, Destiny blew him a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> If you did, PLEASE leave a comment and/or Kudos? I'm an insecure writer and I need validation. 
> 
> Also [consider sharing the good news on Tumblr by clicking here.](https://clown-of-rivia.tumblr.com/post/619914875007844352/you-have-1-missed-video-call-rating-explicit)


End file.
